Shipping Shorts
by BadKitty17
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Hetalia pairings! Multiple pairs will be involved, including SpUk, GerIta, LietBel, PruMano, RomAnada, RussAme, 2p FrUK, LietPol, BelgUkr, and SuFin *REQUESTS ARE CLOSED*
1. Bad words

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: SpUK. Also 'puta' is Spanish for 'whore')**

"Puta, puta puta~" a little boy sang, as he walked into his house.

Antonio went pale upon hearing his son's foul language. "Carlos, what did you just say?!" he enquired sternly, bending down to the child's level.

"Puta, Papa!" Carlos repeated proudly. "I'm a puta, you're a puta, Daddy's a puta~"

Antonio put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Carlos, puta is a very naughty word," he explained, "You're not to say it to anyone, got it?"

"Why not?! I heard Uncle Lovino saying it loads today!" the boy protested.

Antonio paled yet again. "You…What?"

"Yeah, he kept saying it to some lady when he was on the phone!" Carlos reported proudly. "He must like puta an awful lot, because he was yelling it really loud!"

Antonio was seriously regretting having his younger brother babysit his son now. _I'm an idiot, I should have known this would happen,_ he thought to himself.

"I think your Daddy and I need to have a little chat with Uncle Lovino," he told Carlos. "You run along now."

Carlos quickly obeyed his father and ran off to play, leaving Antonio to look for his husband.

"Our son picked up a…colourful word today," he informed Arthur when he found him.

Arthur spat out the tea he'd drinking. "What?! What word?!"

"Carlos told me he'd learned 'puta' from Lovino," Antonio sighed embarrassedly.

Arthur went wide eyed. "That little…" he growled, "I'm going to kill Lovino! Oh, I knew we should have sent him to Alfred's instead!"

And with that, Arthur grabbed his phone and called Lovino, unleashing a barrage of insults down the line. Antonio cringed as his husband's language became more…inappropriate. And just to top it all off, Carlos happened to hear the commotion…

"Papa? What does dickface mean?" Carlos enquired, alerting Antonio.

Antonio paled once more when he noticed his son behind him. "I thought I told you to run along," he babbled, taking the boy's tiny hand and leading him out of the room.

 **And here's the first of my ten one shots! There will be nine more parts to this one shot collection, as thanks for ten favourites! Each chapter will involve a different pairing, I haven't decided what pairings to include yet though. Well, see ya!**

 **Kitty x**


	2. Cute

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: Nyo GerIta)**

"You're so cute, Monika," Daisy teased, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

Monika wrinkled her nose at that comment. "Cute? Are you serious?" she retorted, ruffling the smaller woman's ponytail.

"Mm-hm! My Moni's a cutie!" Daisy insisted, pinching her lover's cheek.

Monika had to wonder what the slight female snuggled up to her found in her that was in any way 'cute'. Monika, the woman with huge muscles and a masculine stature, the woman who frequently took control at world meetings when everyone else started fights over stupid things, the woman who no-one dared mess with, lest they be on the receiving end of her fist…was somehow 'cute'?

"No, Daisy, you're the cute one," Monika teased, hoisting her up onto her lap. "You're small and cuddly and have the most precious smile!"

"Yeah? Big strong ladies like you can be cute too, though," Daisy told her, gently tracing the skin covering her girlfriend's washboard abs.

"Whatever you say, liebchen," Monika remarked, kissing Daisy gently atop the forehead, being careful to avoid touching her curl…


	3. Bar

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: PruMano)**

" _I'm sorry, Lovino, but I just don't like you, y'know, that way."_

Lovino huffed to himself and downed another glass of wine. Drinking away his troubles probably wasn't the wisest idea, but it would at least help him forget about Manon, even if just for one night.

He hated how, after many months of admiring the blonde from afar, after he'd finally worked up the courage to tell her how he felt, she'd rejected him just like that. And it sucked that now, he was sitting here all broody and heartbroken, like some pathetic little school boy.

Lovino had wound up sat in this rowdy bar thanks to Feliciano, who'd insisted that he just needed to get out for a bit, maybe meet some new people, but he really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. It was just as well that Feliciano had found his potato bastard boyfriend sat sipping beer in a corner, and thus had left him alone.

He surveyed his surroundings, looking at the other depressed drunks around him. He found his gaze fixed on a short fellow, with silvery hair and crimson eyes, chugging down beer furiously…the potato bastard's brother! His face lacked its usual self-satisfied grin though, and instead, a look of tiredness and sadness replaced it.

"Elizaveta…" the man in question moaned to himself.

"So Gilbert's been rejected too,"Lovino mused, turning back to his drink.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

"Huh?!" Lovino whipped around, finding Gilbert stood behind him. How the fuck did he get there so quick?!

"Being rejected." Gilbert finished.

"Too fuckin' right," Lovino remarked.

"These feelings come over you, and then you get all gooey when you see the person you like, and you wanna confess real bad, but then, BAM! She whacks you with her frying pan and sends you on your way."

Lovino suddenly felt even more pathetic at being heartbroken. After all, Manon had only politely refused when he'd confessed his feelings for her. That was nothing in comparison to Gilbert being beaten for confessing…

"The girl I like just told me no," Lovino informed him.

"Well, that's pretty shitty too," Gilbert said casually. "Women, don't they suck? Sometimes it makes you want to try going the other way, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Lovino questioned, as his cheeks became rosy.

"What I mean, is that I like you, and I want to continue this conversation somewhere else," Gilbert added, mouth curling into a playful smile.

Lovino thought for a bit about the offer. As much as he hated to admit it, the potato bastard's brother was kind of hot. Plus, he needed to forget about Manon…

"Sure…" Lovino answered coolly. "But I'm leaving if you bore me!"


	4. Secret

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: RussAme)**

" _Big bro-o-ther! It's a wonderful day for a wedding!"_

" _No! Leave me alone!"_

" _You're going to marry me whether you like it or not!"_

Haunted by his younger sister trying to force him into marriage yet again, Ivan shuddered, in spite of the thick fabric on his coat. How he longed for the day she would accept that he didn't love her, and go pursue another man.

Because then, he wouldn't have to hide his love for Alfred.

Exciting, Alfred called it, having a secret lover. Having to sneak off like a pair of horny teenagers and make out behind buildings, cuddle on rooftops, exchange loving words only where no-one could see or hear them.

Terrifying, Ivan called it. As much as he loved every moment spent with his dear Alfred, every minute of passion and romance and tenderness they only had for each other, the voices that told him, _Natasha will find out, this is wrong, stop it!_ Howled at the back of his mind, leaving him filled with fear and uncertainty over his undeniable feelings for his American.

And now, he sat with Alfred on his lap, holding him as if he were some sort of precious artefact…

"Ivan, honey? Is something wrong?" Alfred asked his boyfriend, gently pawing at the huge man's face.

"You know what it is," Ivan responded miserably, face falling.

"Oh, yeah. Your sister." Alfred said quietly, placing one hand on Ivan's forehead, as if to try and absorb the worries threatening to eat his lover alive.

"It scares me, the thought of what would happen if she knew about us," Ivan admitted.

"She'd certainly kill me, and there's no telling what she'd do to you," Alfred joked inappropriately.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Alfred," his lover reminded him.

Alfred snuggled closer to Ivan, and the latter made a face as his lover's glasses rubbed the sensitive skin on his neck. "I'm sorry, dear. But you don't need to worry, we'll make it through somehow, right?"

Ivan gently ran an enormous hand through Alfred's hair. "I hope so, sweet," he responded.

The two let themselves drown in another moment of stolen passion, hoping that these days wouldn't ever have to end…


	5. Confess

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: RomAnada (Canada x Nyo! Romania)**

As Matthew waited for Camelia, he clutched the small bouquet of forget-me-nots he'd bought for her, inhaling slowly to try and calm himself down. His heart hammered out a steady rhythm in his chest, and a soft dusting of pink coloured his cheeks as he thought about the girl he liked.

Matthew knew that, without a doubt, he liked the mischievous Romanian, there was something about her eccentricity, her talk of magic and fairy-tales, and that wide smile that left Matthew tingling whenever she was in the room.

So he'd better not mess up his confession now.

Yeah, it was only yesterday that he'd finally got the courage to invite Camelia over, and though she'd accepted happily, Matthew had been an absolute, nervous wreck when he asked her. Wait, maybe she was only coming to see him out of pity…Oh, when was he going to get a hold of himself?!

A sharp series of taps on the front door snapped Matthew out of his thoughts a second later, and he went to open the door, smiling to himself as he laid eyes on the object of his affections.

"H-hey, Camelia. Do you want to come in?" Matthew invited, stepping backwards, and she agreed happily.

Matthew quickly handed her the bouquet of forget-me-nots, blushing heavily as he did so.

"Oh, these are for me?" Camelia questioned, as she took them.

"Y-yeah. Listen, Camelia…did you perhaps want to…g-go on d-date sometime?" Matthew asked her nervously, "I really l-like you, and…and…"

Whatever else he had to say was cut off by Camelia giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure!" she answered, when she broke away. "How about dinner next Monday?"

"Dinner, yeah. That sounds good," Matthew chuckled nervously…

 **Since Nyo! Romania doesn't have an official human name, I picked a Romanian name for her. Also, you may be thinking, 'why is Matthew giving her forget-me-nots and not roses?' Well, in Hanakotoba, (the language of flowers) they mean 'true love'. Just thought that made my story a touch more romantic! See y'all next chapter!**

 **Kitty x**


	6. Cupcakes

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: 2P! England x France FrUK…And mention of SpUK)**

"Arthur! Are you in?" Francis trilled, stepping into the Englishman's house.

No answer.

"Hello-o! Are you there?" Francis tried again.

Again, no answer, but shrill humming could be heard coming from the kitchen. Francis carefully made his way to the source of the humming, and the sight that met him shocked him quite a bit.

Francis found who he thought was Arthur wearing a fuchsia pink sweater-vest and a turquoise bow tie, absentmindedly decorating a plate of garishly bright cupcakes.

"Uh…Hi?" Francis greeted.

The Arthur alike turned to face him. "Oh, hello there, kind stranger!" he chirped happily, setting down his piping bag. "You're just in time! I was about to have a spot of afternoon tea! Care to join me?"

Francis raised an eyebrow, baffled by who he thought was Arthur's sudden change in character. "It's…not like you to welcome me in like this, Arthur. What's the matter with you?"

'Arthur' giggled to himself and cleared his throat. "Oh, how terribly rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Oliver, a pleasure!" he greeted, "And you are?"

"Francis. Where's Arthur?" the Frenchman enquired.

"He left just a moment ago, with a rather handsome Spaniard," Oliver informed him, "Perhaps you'd like to stay for a while?"

Francis decided that perhaps, he would spend some time with this Oliver fellow. He seemed like such a nice and polite young man, nothing like Arthur and his mean mouth.

"Ok, then," he agreed.

"Splendid!" Oliver began excitedly, "Do help yourself to a cupcake! And I'll get you some tea, too, do you take sugar?"

"Just a little, thanks," Francis beamed.

The Frenchman carefully looked over the cupcakes, before he decided on one decorated with bright pink icing. It smelled pretty good, a touch metallic, but still, sweet, with vanilla undertones, the way a cupcake should smell.

"This is delicious!" Francis exclaimed, when he took a bite. "Mind telling me what you put in these cupcakes?"

"Oh, just a drop of blood and a sprinkling of human entrails, why?" Oliver trilled, earning him a look of disgust from Francis…


	7. Crush

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: LietBel. But it's one-sided)**

Toris grumbled to himself as he observed a scene that had become all too familiar to him.

"Big brother! Big brother! Let's get married! Now!" Natalya demanded, tugging at Ivan's scarf.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! No!" Ivan responded, prying the scarf out of her fingers.

"You can't say no to me forever, big brother! Someday you'll realise that I'm the one for you and then you'll marry me!"

Toris was more than aware of Natalya's…love for her big brother Ivan, as well as her rather terrifying displays of 'affection'. And however sick it was, he found himself wishing he could trade places with Ivan near constantly. He could not call his own unrequited feelings for Natalya 'love'. No, putting such a label on them would be completely idiotic. There was no way he could possibly 'love' a woman hell-bent on marrying her own older brother, regardless of whether or not he wanted to. No way could he 'love' a woman who had broken his fingers the last time he tried to take her out on a date.

He had a crush, a stupid little crush, and how he wished his heart would hurry up and discard it. Loving, no liking, wait not even that— being attracted to this madwoman was testing his heart and his mind to the very limits. His heart wanted Natalya, wanted her so badly he could barely stand it. But his mind logically screamed at him "Forget her! Move on and forget her!"

Yet here he sat, and here he would sit, for God only knows how long, until the hot, selfish desire to trade places with Ivan went away…

 **Sorry about the delay on the LietBel, I was having trouble coming up with a concept I liked X.x. But I hope it was worth the wait! Anyway, guess what day it is tomorrow! SpUK day! So be sure to check my profile for a special one-shot to celebrate my OTP tomorrow! See ya then, and the next chapter of Shipping Shorts will be up soon! Bye~**

 **Kitty x**


	8. Feelings

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: LietPol)**

It sucked. It like, totally sucked, as Feliks would say himself. Having to listen to Toris whine about his unrequited feelings for Natasha yet _again._ It was just attraction, not love, they both knew that, but it still hurt Toris, knowing there was nothing he could do to make it go away. And Feliks was really started to get bored of the constant agonising, the sleepless nights, everything that came with comforting a friend with a hopeless attraction to a madwoman.

"You know how it is, Feliks. I just"—

"Will you like, SHUT UP about Natasha already?!" Feliks snaps, grabbing his friend by the collar of his shirt, startling the slight Lithuanian.

Never had Toris seen such anger blazing in Feliks' eyes. The grassy-green rounds glare holes into his own, gentle brown ones, striking a fear he'd never thought his friend could awaken into his heart. "What?" he squeaks, in shock over the outburst.

Feliks lets go of Toris and his angry expression drops, as though breaking a mask hiding his true feelings.

"I'm sick of hearing about her," he begins miserably. "I'm sick of hearing you go on and on about how badly you want Natasha, and how much it hurts that you can't have her. I'm sick of you always telling me that she's the one, and that maybe she'll change her mind about Ivan and go after you. How much of an idiot can you be, if you think just because you're strongly attracted to her, that you're meant to be together?!" Feliks rants, tears burning his eyes towards the end of his tirade.

In all the years Toris had spent venting his frustrations to Feliks, he had never dwelled upon how his friend felt about having to listen to him. The first few times, Feliks had laughed it off and told him to get a grip, but after one, two, three years, Feliks had gotten used to just being there to comfort his friend. So why the outburst now?

"I'm sorry," Toris says, unsure of what else to tell Feliks.

Silence, at first. For several minutes. Then a response.

"You don't need Natasha. I know you think you do, but you don't." Feliks says bluntly.

"Feliks…"

"There's someone that loves you, Toris. He really loves you and he hates seeing you in so much pain over someone else," Feliks tells him, tearing his eyes away from the slight male.

"Who is it?" Toris asks, truly unaware of his apparent lover.

Feliks turns to look at his friend once more, a softer expression having replaced his anger. "Me. That's who."


	9. Right

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: BelUkr. That's Belgium x Ukraine)**

This just felt so right to Katyusha.

Being curled up next to her girlfriend, Manon made her so happy, so at peace with everything, and no amount of abuse from intolerant fuckwits, like the couple who had spat at the two for holding hands in public, could tell her otherwise.

Every minute she spent with Manon, every kiss, every word exchanged, just being by Manon's side made her heart soar. The sweet, innocent gentle love that bloomed between them…How could anyone find any fault with that?

"Katyusha? Something up?"

Katyusha snapped back to reality and looked up at her lover. "It's nothing, nothing at all."

Manon gently kissed her on the forehead and broke away. "Katyusha…The past two years have been the best years of my life," she told her gently, cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "Spain's nice around this time of year, I heard," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Katyusha enquired quizzically. What on Earth…

"Y'know my old friend Antonio, guy that lives there? He says he knows a guy that would…" Manon paused and produced a gold ring, slipping it gently on Katyusha's finger, earning her a gasp. "Marry us. Katyusha, will you marry me?"

Katyusha grinned like an idiot and nodded furiously, as a single tear escaped her eye. "Y-yes! Yes, of course!" she agreed. She knew this was right, becoming Manon's wife…


	10. Bully

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

 **(This chapter: SuFin. TW: Homophobia)**

"Mm?"

"What?!"

"'K. We'll be there 'n a m'nute."

Berwald plonked the phone down quickly and called for his 'wife' from the hallway.

"Yes, dear?" Tino responded, gently making his way downstairs.

"It's the sch'l. Peter's been 'n trouble for punching another stud'nt," Berwald explained calmly, "They w'nt us to c'me 'nd get h'm."

Tino's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?! Why would he do that?!"

"Th'y d'dn't say," Berwald informed him.

"Suppose we'll have to ask him ourselves," Tino said grimly. "We'll be having serious words with Peter!"

Berwald agreed to that and hurried to find the keys, ready to give their son a thorough grilling.

-B-B-B-N-N-N-B-B-B-B-B-B-B—B-B-B-B—B-B-B-B-B-B-B—BBBB—B-B-B-B-B—B-B-B—

"Peter, starting fights is NOT on," Tino said sternly when they arrived, taking the boy from outside the headmaster's office and walking him to the car.

"But the guy I punched really deserved it!" he pouted. "He was being really mean!"

Berwald and Tino both stopped in their tracks at Peter's little announcement.

"Being mean? What was he doing to you?" Tino enquired.

"He said that everyone has to have a mum and a dad, and then I said that's not true because I have two dads," Peter began.

"'M not s're I like where th's is going," Berwald mused.

"And he said that I can't have two dads because that's wrong, so I gave him what he deserved!" Peter huffed proudly.

The boy's twin fathers looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say. They couldn't fault Peter for standing up for them, but even so...

"Peter, we know you meant well, but you're a better person than that," Tino began,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Peter protested.

"D'nt ever retal'ate to a bully l'ke that, b'cause if you do, y're just as big a bully as they are," Berwald finished, "Y're a good k'd, Peter, and y' sh'ldn't get yourself in trouble j'st because s'meone was being a prick to y'."

Peter nodded affirmatively to that.

"You go tell the teacher if you hear that kid saying nasty things about gays again, Ok?" Tino added, winking.

 **I finally finished Shipping Shorts! ^.^**

 **I have some SpUK in the works for you next, so look forward to that! And I'd just like to say special thanks to Natsume-Erika, Flesh Delirium and Amisa the Writer for all the glowing reviews, and thanks to everyone else who reviewed, followed and favourited this! Bye~**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
